Director You and I need to have a little chat
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Summary: Jenny/Gibbs. Missing scene from 'Brother in Arms'. Rated M for sexual content. Please review! Xx


_**"Director, You and I need to have a little chat..."**_

Summary: Jenny/Gibbs. Missing scene from 'Brother in Arms'. Rated M for sexual content.  
Dedication: Bex; for a comment made when we watched this episode together. Thanks  
Please review! Xxx

-

The words hung in the air between them and she could feel the sinking sense of dread. Still, Jenny Shepard squared her shoulders and faced him.

"When someone says they want to have a 'little chat' Jethro, they usually speak." She countered, her bravado covering her pounding heart. Gibbs had stood up now and was facing her, invading her personal space. She stood her ground though, refusing to let her ex lover intimidate her. He was so close to her now that she had to take a step back, her thighs connecting with the desk as she did so. In effect she was trapped, her escape routes blocked.

"You are too involved, Jen." He stated, blue eyes boring into green. They both refused to be the first to look away.

"Does the name Ari mean anything to you, Jethro?" She retorted, but instantly regretted it.

"He killed one of my people, one of the best." He seethed, but not all of his anger was directed at Jenny.

"I'm sorry, that was low."

"Damn right." Gibbs replied with a low growl, grabbing Jenny by the shoulders. He didn't miss the millisecond of fear in her eyes. Their faces were impossibly close now, Jenny could smell the mint of his breath, and he the bourbon on her's. "Jen." It was almost strangled. The gap between their heads closed and Gibbs pushed his mouth towards her's in a kiss very different from those they had shared in Paris. This was full of want, and need.

Jenny returned the kiss as hungrily as it was given to her. She longed for his taste again after so many years apart. Gibbs pressed his lips into her's again, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth before they duelled for dominance in a replay of how their actions had been all day. It seemed inevitable now that the day was going to lead to this. After over six years there was only so much unresolved sexual tension the two of them could take. Jenny felt herself being forced up against the desk again and as Gibbs' hold on her increased, she let her legs buckle underneath her. He roughly pushed her smart jacket off her shoulders until it fell to the floor before turning his attention to the cream silk blouse underneath.

The deliberance of his actions almost shocked Jenny but she was too intoxicated by her feelings, and the snifter of bourbon, to really care. She was only aware of the growing wetness between her legs and she waited for what she knew would follow. He leaned over her, kissing at her already swollen lips, moving down to run his lips, and teeth, over the soft ivory skin of her throat and neck. He found some primal satisfaction when Jenny moaned and bucked her hips at each touch. He removed his own jacket and shirt before lowering himself over Jenny's body on the desk, he reached around to unclasp her forest green lace bra as Jen raked her nails over his shoulders and through his hair. It had been such a long time coming but finally her fantasies of the last year and half were coming true, although the circumstances could not have been much more different from what she had imagined.

Impatient now, Jenny tugged at the waistband of his trousers, surprised by how hard he was already, she wondered, wistfully, if he felt the same way when it was Hollis Mann in her position. She willed the thought away, these precious moments were her's and Jethro's, no one else's. Gibbs tried to fight her hands away but gave in and let Jenny slide the zipper down. He had to stand up in order to fully remove the garment. He moved back over to her and she felt him slide her skirt down her hips until it joined the pile of discarded clothes already accumulating on the floor. He kissed down her body again, but stopped when he reached her panties, he slipped one finger under the green lace fabric and sought out her core. Jenny moaned and felt her body respond as he slipped one finger and then another inside of her.

"Jethro," She warned, wondering how she had come so close to the edge so quickly.

For the first time that day he actually smiled at her, he wasn't seeing Director Shepard now, no, he was seeing the younger, freshfaced Jenny Shepard with long red hair splayed across white sheets and his made love to her for the first time. It made him stop and think twice about what he was doing but he knew Jenny was even less likely to forgive him if he left now.

"I need you." She moaned, the words sounding like the came from someone else and not her own mouth. "Now."

Gibbs removed him fingers and slid her panties down her creamy thighs before discarding them and his own black boxers. Bracing himself on the desk by both hands either side of Jenny's petite body, he lined himself up and thrust deep into her in one movement. Jenny let out a long scream of pleasure and was sudddenly thankful that Cynthia had already gone home for the day. As Jethro continued to thrust into her, Jenny felt her pleasure overwhelm her and she rose to meet him. They climaxed together, calling out each other's names before they collapsed onto the desk.

Jenny looked away as they both redressed, no words passing between them. When they were both fully clothed again, Gibbs headed towards the door. Before he opened the door her turned and looked at her, their eyes meeting for a moment, the emotions unreadable. Jenny sighed as she watched him go, knowing she couldn't expect anything else.


End file.
